Diamond Rainbow Precure
Diamond Rainbow Precure (ダイヤモンドレインボープリキュア Daiyamondoreinbōpurikyua) is the 16th original fanseries created by Hickmanm The series motifs are jewels, rainbows and happiness. Plot When the Diamond Rainbow Kingdom is invaded by the Jewel Destroyers, 5 fairies: Viola, Rubis, Jaune, Turquoise and Azurite are tasked to find the legendary warriors known as the Precure on Earth. On Earth, the 5 fairies meet a girl named Abe Hoseki. Suddenly one of the Jewel Destroyers, Obsidian, ambushes Hoseki and asks if he could have Viola. After she refuses and Obsidian turns Sakagami Ichigo into an Incolore, '' Characters Cures Abe Hoseki/Cure Amethyst - The lead cure of the season. She is a shy 14-year old girl who loves writing stories. She is also the student council president. Her cure alter ego is Cure Amethyst, the Jewel of wisdom and magic whose theme colour is purple Sakagami Ichigo/Cure Ruby - A sporty girl who is captain of both the soccer and lacrosse team. Ichigo loves sweet things. Her cure alter ego is Cure Ruby, the Jewel of Passion and fire whose theme colour is red Hoshino Aimée/Cure Topaz - A girl from France who is adventurous and strong-hearted. Her cure alter ego is Cure Topaz, the Jewel of effervescence and light whose theme colour is yellow Midori Hana/Cure Jade - Like Ichigo, she is sporty and loves sweet things. Her cure alter ego is Cure Jade, the Jewel of courage and wind whose theme colour is green Aoi Sapphire/Cure Lapis - Sapphire is a polite young lady who is part of the art club. She is also the student council vice president. Her cure alter ego is Cure Lapis, the Jewel of royalty and water whose theme colour is blue Hayashi Celeste/Cure Sunstone/Sardonyx - Originally one the main antagonists and daughter of Onyx. As the series progressed, she started to make friends with Hoseki so halfway through the series, she decided to leave the Jewel Destroyers to start a new life as Hayashi Celestina. Her cure alter ego is Cure Sunstone, the jewel of the flames of friendship whose theme colour is orange Princess Diamond/Cure Opal - The young princess of the Diamond Rainbow Kingdom whom Hoseki met when she (Hoseki) was in a cave scared. When she first appears as Cure Opal, she is very mysterious until episode 31 when she reveals herself as Cure Opal. Her cure alter ego is Cure Opal, the jewel of purity whose theme colour is white Mascots Viola - The main mascot of the season and Hoseki's transformation partner. Rubis - Ichigo's transformation partner. Jaune - Aimée's transformation partner Turquoise - Hana's transformation partner Azurite - Sapphire's transformation partner. Soleil - Sunshine's transformation partner Jewel Destroyers Onyx - The main antagonist. He wants cover the world in darkness with the legendary heartstone, the Diamond Obsidian - The first to attack the cures who acts as second in command after Sardonyx leaves Granate - The second to attack the cures Jasper - The final to attack the cures Incolore - The monsters of the series. They are made out of people's wishes Merchandise ''Main Article: Diamond Rainbow Precure Merchandise Trivia * This is the first series where all the cures where midriff baring tops * This is the third series to have the lead cure's theme colour as purple, following: Starlight Precure, Royale! Go Princess Precure!. It is then followed by Miraculous Melody Precure Gallery Previews Diamond Rainbow Precure.png|Official Poster Diamond Rainbow Precure Group.png|The full group Diamond Rainbow Precure Group (cures).png|The full group in their cure forms Abe Hoseki2.png|Abe Hoseki's official profile Sakagami Ichigo2.png|Sakagami Ichigo's official profile Kira Aimée.png|Hoshino Aimée's first preview Midori Hana.png|Midori Hana's first preview Aoi Sapphire.png|Aoi Sapphire's first preview Viola.png|Viola's first preview Rubis.png|Rubis' first preview Jaune.png|Jaune's first preview Turquoise.png|Turquoise's first preview Azurite.png|Azurite's first preview Cure Amethyst.png|Cure Amythyst's first preview Cure Ruby.png|Cure Ruby's first preview Cure Topaz.png|Cure Topaz's first preview Obsidian.png|Obsidian's first preview Sardonyx.png|Sardonyx's first preview Hayashi Celestina.png|Hayashi Sunshine's first preview HosekiAmethyst.png|Hoseki's new profile IchigoRuby.png|Ichigo's new profile Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmseries Category:Diamond Rainbow Precure Category:Series Category:Hickmanmpages